


Max Rebo Gets a Happy Childhood and Is Mandalorian Now: the fix it fic

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: :), Child Neglect, Gen, also i didnt mention it but, also i get that max rebo isnt hsi real name, and also a fixit for galidraan, and also max rebo is trans, arla is alive, because im gay and i say so, because im nonbinary, but have you considered, i also went wild on the mando'a baby, i mean honestly max rebo's legends backstory, im gay and do what i want, is just. not good, mandalorian max rebo, nonbinary ocs, this is basically a fixit for his legends backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: In which Max Rebo gets horribly lost, and then he proceeds to become Mandalorian and get a new buir.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Max Rebo Gets a Happy Childhood and Is Mandalorian Now: the fix it fic

The Mandalorians were very nice, Max Rebo thought. They gave him food and said they could help him find his parents. They didn’t look too happy when they found out how Max had ended up on a ship to Galidraan, but they still said they’d help. He did feel guilty when he found out that they had planned on waiting for payment for a job on the planet, but they did tell him that “adiike come first.” He wasn’t really sure what adiike are, but it was still nice they were going to help him find his parents even though it was his fault he got lost in the first place because he went looking for them instead of waiting. He was worried, though, and bored, and he wanted to go home so he could go to the music hall because Jez was teaching him how to play the red ball organ and Max was getting very good, Jez said so and Jez was amazing at it and always gave Max food when his siblings got to it first, leaving him hungry.

One of the Mandalorians, Baxton, gave him some food after he said that, and they also wrapped him in their second pair of legs. It was really strange, because they weren’t walking on them, and nobody had ever held him like that before. It was nice that it didn’t feel harsh like wrestling with his siblings to try and get food, but it was still very strange. He didn’t say anything though, because he didn’t want to make them or the other people with two sets of legs feel stupid because they didn’t know they were supposed to walk with all of their legs. Honestly, it was just weird how gentle they were with him, even though he kept getting in the way while they were packing up things. He didn’t even have to do anything for food like helping Jez out in their jizz band!

When everything finished getting packed up, one of them asked which ship he wanted to go on, too. It was was just. Nice. It was nice. A tiny part of him almost didn’t want to have to go back home to his parents, but at least it was a 2 month flight back to Orto. It was going to take even longer since all the Haat Mando’ade, which Baxton said is what they all were, were going to have to take on new jobs to make up for the fact that they decided it was more important to take Max home than to get paid. Baxton said since Max would be with them for a while that it only made sense to try and teach him self defense. It was funny watching them try and figure out how to take self defense techniques for people with “arms”, which is apparently what their second set of legs is called, and translate them to be done solely with legs.

* * *

* * *

Baxton Solo was a foundling raised by a foundling raised by a foundling and so on, and it looked like they were going to end up continuing the chain of foundlings, because kriff if they hadn’t developed a soft spot for the adiik almost immediately. Max Rebo, the adorable child that wandered into their camp who somehow got so badly lost looking for his parents that he ended up on a planet two months away from from his home planet. The only thing stopping Baxton from saying the gai bal manda then and there when they saw the addik was that he wanted to go back to his parents. Of course, when the Manda’lor found out about the ad and that he somehow got so lost, Mereel decided that it was more important to make sure the ad got home than to wait for payment the governor seemed reluctant to give. Baxton could feel their heart melting at the sight of Max bouncing between each of his legs in excitement on hearing that.

They could also feel their heart freezing up again when they learned Max apparently had to play at the local music hall so he wouldn’t starve because his parents didn't make sure food got saved out for him. So, honestly, nobody could blame Baxton for reaching out to Manda’lor Mereel about how maybe on the way to take little Rebo back home they could take a lot more jobs than anyone expected. Maybe they emphasized Max’s reaction to not having to work for food, and maybe they mentioned that apparently the adiik’s osik’la buire left Max and told him to wait in a spot in a spaceport before not coming back for him. Honestly, given that, caring for adiike being built into their culture, and given Jaster’s notorious soft spot for his own ade, it wasn’t that surprising when he said that he would definitely make taking Max back to his yaim take as long as possible.

They did end up discovering one fatal flaw by bringing the Manda’lor into it to make sure that Max wouldn’t have to go home to those shabuire for as long as possible. Well, there were two fatal flaws. One of them was that they were stuck trying to make sure he didn’t poach the spot of being Max’s buir out from under them, and the other flaw was that since they ended up interacting with him more after that they ended up being invited to call the Jaster by his first name.- something that they legally could not do. At all. Ever. They were raised to be respectful thank you very much.

They could, regretfully, acknowledge that it was somewhat nice having help filling in gaps in Max’s education. There were quite a few of those gaps. Apparently not only did Orto have a garbage education system- something that Baxton was glad their son wouldn’t have to deal with a good long time and hopefully never would again, but also Max spent a fair bit of his time playing to get food because he was the runt of his siblings- meaning he didn’t get to enjoy the dubious benefits of Orto’s education system. So, maybe, along with catching Max up on subjects to where he probably should be, Baxton may have taken advantage of their teaching Max to start teaching him Mando’a. They wouldn’t admit to it if pressed, though. They were also pretty sure they weren’t the only one teaching Max some Mando’a. They’d seen Jaster’s second teaching Max some, too. A few of the commandos they didn’t know also looked distinctly guilty around Baxton.

They were honestly not a big fan of how people kept trying to poach the spot of Max’s buir from them. They can find their own foundlings to try and adopt away from their osik’la buire, hopefully soon to be dar’buire.

Time passed, and it turned into 4 months. There weren’t really that many more jobs to reasonably be taken before having to take Max back to his home. When they told Max that they were maybe a month out at most, they ended up with a crying adiik. He felt guilty, he told them. He didn’t want to go back- not really. It was nice, he said, living with the Haat Mando’ade, and people paid attention to him and he was learning things and-

Nobody could possibly blame Baxton for, the very second Max stopped crying, plopping down on their knees and saying, “Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad.” How could they possibly have been expected to not immediately adopt Max? They couldn’t is the answer. Baxton wasn’t some sort of heartless monster. Then, of course, they once again ended up with a crying ad, but at least the tears were happy tears. All there was left to do was tell Jaster they didn’t need to stop by Orto and visit the armorer on the ship to figure out how to fit a buy’ce to Max’s head. Well, they also had to comm their own buir and tell kaysh the good news.

Maryn Solo was very happy to learn that kaysh was a ba’buir, and kaysh was also never going to let Baxton live continuing the chain of foundlings down- not that that was a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a words:  
> adiik: a child aged 3-13  
> Haat Mando'ade: the true Mandalorians. One of the factions in the Mandalorian Civil war.  
> gai bal manda: the name of the Mandalorian adoption vow  
> ad (plural ade): child, alternatively person's children  
> Manda'lor: leader of the Mandalorians  
> osik'la: in this case: horrible  
> buir (plural buire): parent  
> yaim: home  
> shabuir (plural shabuire): motherfuckers  
> dar'buire: no longer parents  
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad: the Mandalorian adoption vow (lit. I know your name as my child)  
> kaysh: Mandalorian pronoun  
> ba'buir: grandparent


End file.
